


The Day I Met Him

by Appelsin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, FrUk Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appelsin/pseuds/Appelsin
Summary: Being away from your family for a long time can be a hard situation, and that is the case for Arthur Kirkland, a college student who has moved from Britain to France to study. Due to this separation affecting him badly, he has now become a grumpy and cold loner, and it's no surprise he isn't a big fan of holidays. However, his unexpected meeting with a very interesting man might change the way he sees things forever. [First person + Arthur's POV].





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some little disclaimers:
> 
> I must admit I don't know how universities actually work in France, so I'm sure there are some inconsistencies between how they are in the real world and in this fanfic... sorry about that.
> 
> English is not my native nor my main language, and I'm not that good with grammar yet, so I apologize beforehand if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Also, apparently the formatting for English writing apparently isn't the same as Spanish so, to clarify, Spanish formatting works like this:
> 
> -The text here is the dialogue- And here you describe what the character was doing while saying the thing. - You can continue it here if you wish.

Today is just an average day for me, and frankly, I still just can’t understand how some people were changing their attitudes or routines this morning just because of the date of today. It creeps me out to see the big yet meaningless smiles in everyone's faces, even when I know this is the usual reaction of a person to this date. But the fact that this morning happened to be the morning of Christmas Eve didn’t change anything for me, or at the very least it hadn’t for these last three years. I shake my head shoving away the thoughts as the metro arrives to my station. I don’t like imagining myself as one of those people, that felt more like the same 5-year-old cloned over and over.

However, I can say there was a little something good going on today. This winter had been strangely warmer than usual, not delivering anything above some chilly breezes and occasional snow, but today it surprised us with the coldest day of the year; and of course, it just had to be on December 24th. I'll be honest and say it gives me a little bit of twisted satisfaction to know that many people are probably groaning and complaining about this. When I feel down, it makes me a little jealous to know others are actually having a good time, but in this case I’m sure there are people feeling down somewhere near me because of this weather and that thought makes me chuckle just a little inside. I realize I’m thinking sad stuff again, and try to distract myself. I focus on the snowdrops falling from the sky, I count the cars passing by my side and also try to count my own steps as I advance. It clears my mind just enough for me to arrive college without my mind going places again.

When I enter the college building this "Christmas spirit" is shoved down my throat again, but worse. Shouts of “Merry Christmas” and “Happy Holidays” fill the place, and everyone just looks absolutely desperate to share this fake hypocrital "Christmas spirit" that no one seems to follow on a daily basis. It grosses me out how everyone can change so much just because the calendar marks a big “24” all in bright red font and surrounded by little mistletoes and floating Santa heads. Sadly for me, this isn’t as easy to ignore as in the street, where I could just look down and try to focus on something else. Here, all the shouting already mentioned was so loud it didn’t even let me formulate thoughts properly. I can’t believe all the stress going down these corridors causes me hasn’t killed me yet. Would that be preferable than going through this awful nightmare every year? Maybe, who knows.

I decide it's best for everyone if I just stay here half of the day and then leave, or else I swear I’ll go crazy. Who knows, maybe it can be my little Christmas present to myself. I chuckle at the thought, but it has a side of a truth. It’s not like I’m getting many Christmas presents anyways. All the gifts I can expect will come from either the four friends I’ve made in my three years living here, or people I have helped study or do other things along the year. A lot of people double this amout of gifts. They have family gatherings and everyone gives everyone a gift… or maybe people go to a house with their groups of friends and have gift exchanges… I wonder what kind of stuff goes on here. I have never actually lived or seen a typical French Christmas going on, and in the TV there’s only the American shows and their Christmas specials. Gosh, I think that at this point I have Christmas in America memorized better than Christmas in England. All the memories of my childhood flood back to me the same second I finish that thought. Spending Christmas with my family was what made this occasion bearable back when I lived with my parents and my brothers. We would invite the whole family, and eat a delicious dinner with lots and lots of presents “from Santa”... but not anymore. Not anymore because I’m here and they’re there. I realize that my thoughts are getting carried away again, so I collect myself and regain composure. It’s ok, I’m ok. I don’t need gifts or a big dinner to feel good today. Heck, I don’t even need to feel good today. "Christmas spirit" is overrated, it always has been…

I sigh. I know I’m not gonna get anywhere if the subject keeps going around in my mind. I need to sit down and relax. Maybe drink a cup of tea… A cup of tea sure would be nice… It would feel warm and welcoming but not in such an exaggerated way as everyone else.. It’s perfect. That’s exactly what I need to keep going today. Enjoying a cup of tea in solitude gives me a satisfaction that everyone who professes their love for Christmas could only dream of. That’s it. After this half day of school, a hot cup of tea at my favourite café. This is the best Christmas present I could have asked for. I’m glad to have my own back.

I know the exact place where I want this drink and why. There is a café, just one block away from my home, that always felt welcoming. It is designed to have a "British style" (or, I’m guessing, what French people think a British style is) so I guess it helped me a bit to feel comfortable there very quickly. Plus, it was the first place I entered, not counting my own department, when I arrived this country. I have been a recurrent client since then, I’ve been asking for “the usual” there for two years. Sadly, I haven’t been able to take a break and go there for the last few months because I have been just so terribly busy… But that ends today. I’m going to my second home for the first time in months, to order that hot cup of English Breakfast tea and a chocolate croissant... because I will admit that I have become somewhat fond of French pastries after these years of living here. I close my eyes, I can already sense the delicious smell. I cannot wait for the moment this day is over, eager of my upcoming reward.

A few hours have passed now, and the lunch bell rings. I take a deep breath and let it all out, and it feels like all my accumulated stress and tensions from this day go out with it. Everyone seems kind of baffled to see me with an actual smile. A non-ironical, non-sarcastic, non-crude smile. I, myself, know this seems very out of character of me but I just can’t help it. To know what awaits me just makes me happy like I haven’t been in quite a while. Speaking of which, as startled as people are of me behaving unnaturally, they are much more surprised at me opening the exit door and leaving like it was an absolutely normal thing, even though I still have classes ahead. It’s not that uncommon for people to skip school, it’s true, but not in a college like this, where exigency and strictness are the rules… and very much less coming from an student like the responsible and respected Arthur Kirkland. Everyone looking at me with such a surprised and confused expression as I walked away gave me back that feeling of satisfaction I felt earlier… and oh boy if it felt great. The day that had started in such a depressive manner suddenly took a twist and seemed to shine for me, and it felt like just nothing could go wrong at this point.

...

Or at least, that’s what I thought. As they say, things can’t always go as one wishes. In a horrible mistake, I didn’t seem to have taken in consideration the fact that today had been the coldest day so far… and as I stand here in the building exit… things don’t seem to have gotten better during the course of the day. The cold wind going in the streets had been replaced by a true blizzard, and to walk seems impossible, since the ground is covered in meters and meters of snow, still not frozen enough to keep still. I try placing one foot on it to check by myself how bad the situation was, and soon my leg was only visible down to my knee before it disappeared inside all the snow. Karma really caught me, now I’m the one groaning and complaining. But it is too late now, I am **not** going back that door, that would be the worst humiliation I would have ever gone through in my life. And I will keep my last few bits of pride even if I die in the process. Still, you didn’t need to be a genius to get the idea: there was no way on Earth I would be able to reach the café I wanted to unless I was willing to walk for days; and obviously, **_I’m not_**. I guess I’ll have to content myself with just making it alive to the other side of the street and entering the first restaurant I see. Whatever, at this point I wouldn’t be surprised if a lightning suddenly struck me dead. Using an unbelieveable amount of strength and effort I manage to make it to the other side, but I end up feeling so tired I felt like I might aswell just lie on the floor of the street and fall asleep right there. Luckily I seem to have ended up in front of some sort of small café so I take rest in one of the chairs in front of me. I look inside from the window next to me. I could see that it is a larger café than the one where I usually go; and not only I am not a fan of big crowds, but also the last thing I need is more people Christmas-spirit-cursed around me. I let out a sigh. I can’t complain at this point, I know there’s nowhere else I can go unless I wanted to die frozen. A waitress approaches me, interrupting my thoughts.

-Good afternoon, and Merry Christmas, sir! - she says.

I fake a smile at her.

-Merry Christmas to you too.

I guess my smile wasn’t faked that well, because I see her lose some of her confidence.

-Well, sir… - She stutters -It seems as if you came right on time! The restaurant is full, we only have one table left! You are just in time to take it, if you wish!

I raise an eyebrow and consider it. There’s no one out here. In a normal situation, I would have preferred the solitude over the crowd, but in this case it’s so cold outside I can barely breath in this cool air. Catching a cold or something like that would only worsen things for me and I’m not sure if I can take any more negative surprises without exploding in front of everyone.

-Yes, I’ll take the table.

The waitress smiles nervously and takes me to a sit near the door. The atmosphere at this café was surprisingly quite nice and not all that different to my usual cafe. The sweet aroma of the grains of coffee and hot cocoa fill the air, the deco is just so calming to look at and the central heating gives a very warm sensation. If there was one bad thing is that this café didn’t actually sell tea, which was enough for me to reconsider coming here again someday. I ask for my usual chocolate croissant, this time accompanied by a cup of hot cocoa with whipped cream. As I wait for my order to arrive, I start staring at the people who cross the door, just to distract myself while trying to ignore all the noise the crowd makes. People approach the counter asking for a seat, only to be sent outside to eat in the middle of the blizzard and the cold. I sure can say I was a lucky one. Then, suddenly, he opens the door. The most handsome man I have ever seen enters the café. I could go on and on giving the details about him. His eyes were a very clear blue, with a stare that was both soft and confident. He had blond shoulder-length hair with very subtle curls near the tips. His pale pink lips went in harmony with the rest of his pale face, which was also covered by a short blond stubble. The clothes he was wearing had a capturing elegant aura, they made his refined fashion sense very clear. I can just feel my heart skip for a bit and all the blood contained in my body grouping solely in my cheeks. My only memories of a sensation like this are back with the boyfriends I had in highschool, years ago. How does a complete stranger have the power to make me feel like this all over again so easily, just by being good-looking? I let my eyes follow him across the room as he approaches the counter. I try to ignore him to avoid getting my hopes too high. Yet ignoring him becomes an impossible task the moment he opens his mouth to ask if there are any tables left. If his looks were "stunning" then I have no words to describe the sound of his voice. Just like his general aesthetic, it was gentle and soft. And even if the man wasn’t speaking to me, I could feel the shiver down my spine. Oh, would I do anything for that god-like voice to speak to me even if it was for just a second. Right now he is talking to the same waitress that attended me, I try to hear the conversation. As expected, he is being requested to seat outside, but he isn’t giving in as simply as the other clients.

-Please, miss… - I hear him complain - I… I just came back from a very busy day at work and it is very cold outside… I’m not good with weather like this, I’ll probably get terribly sick… -He goes on and on. Each time sounding more desperate.

To hear his pretty voice in such an intonation really makes me feel bad for some reason, even if I’m not the kind of person to usually feel empathy for strangers when they’re just making a scene. And making a scene was the exact definition of what the man was doing, but he was doing it so masterfully it could be called art. Every word he spoke sounded so full of pain and all the things he said seemed to be perfectly phrased one could only sympathize with him. The waitress tells the man there’s nothing she can do, and that if he really wants to eat inside he will have to wait about half an hour, to which the man responds he was in a hurry. I tense and try to look away, fighting the sudden impulse that has gotten into me, yet my stare still ends up in the chair in front of me. I sigh, realizing I’m helpless in this situation. I stand up. I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.

-Excuse me- I mumble. They turn around to see me.

-My table… was supposed to be for two, but I have come alone so one chair is available. I am willing to share it with this mister, since he seems to be so worried, as long as you don’t mind it, of course.

The awkward silence that fills the place for a few seconds that felt like years is broken when the man looks at me with thankful eyes.

-Oh, thank you so much dear sir, you are too kind- he exclaims.

It’s happening. The handsome man is speaking to me, and I feel frozen, it’s like my brain doesn’t have a clue how to react. There’s something just… so elegant and poetic in the way he speaks… all of it; his pronunciation, his mannerisms and his choice of words… it’s all too perfect. I can feel myself starting to blush again and I desperately turn and sit again, I can’t let him see me like that. The man sits in front of me. I look at him and see he’s smiling sweetly at me. I don’t know if I should ignore him and just go on like it’s nothing, or if I should warm up to him. I don’t need to finish these thoughts, as the man is the first one to speak.

-I’m really thankful for this gesture… uh… mister...

-Kirkland. Mr. Kirkland, but you can call me just 'Arthur" if you wish.- I answer. Dry enough to let the mister now my intention is not to get closer to him yet not too dry to avoid it to feel like I was shoving him off.

-So Arthur Kirkland, huh? I like the name Arthur, it sounds really good. I’m Francis, by the way.

Hearing a voice like this man’s compliment me is really something else. A wave of feelings starts to form inside me. There’s no way I’m letting this conversation die, I really want to hear more of that voice. I don’t need to bother thinking of a topic to talk about, Francis, who seems to be a very talkative person, takes the word again.

-I forgot to wish you a Merry Christmas! This gesture was very Holiday-spirited from you.

Francis takes his sight off me again, as he reaches for the waitress to take his order. I try not to explode at the sound of the words “Merry Christmas”. I could tell Francis a million lies, or maybe even some truths, to get him to shut up about all this Christmas stuff, but I know that will only form ice between us, and that is not my objective. So I decide, as much as I hate it, to play along.

-It’s ok. Don’t mention it.- My answer is quick and to-the-point. I hope this is just enough to change topic.

-So, do you have any plans for tonight?- Apparently it wasn’t.

-Er, not really. I’m spending Christmas alone.- I answer. This humiliation was my last resort, but given the turn the conversation took I was forced to used. “Maybe if I get Francis to pity me he will stop with the Christmas-related questions”.

Francis frowns a little. He seems a little touched, but not entirely sad.

-So your family stayed in Britain…

I open my eyes wide.

-Excuse you… what?

-You have an accent. A pretty noticeable one. I’m guessing you moved to study, given you look you’re in your 20s.

-I’m 23. And I’m also perplexed of how observant you are… - _I really was_. I rarely find people as obsessed as me with analyzing every detail their eyes catch.

-Are you not observant yourself, Arthur? Loners tend to be. I could bet you know a few things about me right now.

-Are you turning this into a game?

-More or less. Waiting for orders in boring. Come on, tell me something about me.

I smirk at him.

-You’re native from here. I don’t know if rich, but you, or at the very least your family, is wealthy.

-Oh yeah? How did you get that?

-The label with the brand of your scarf is showing. That’s a pretty expensive one. Also, forgot to mention, you're in your early 30s, aren't you?

-I'm only 26, actually.- He chuckles. -But still, you're pretty good at this.

Sadly, our observation challenge is interrupted by the waitress bringing us our orders. I would have liked to keep going on, there was somthing even more magnetic in Francis now that I know we have something in common. I stare at his order, trying to find something to comment about it, to keep the talk going. It’s just a cup of coffee and milk, and a small vanilla muffin.

-Your order is quite small….

-I’m in a hurry. - He says starting to drink the coffee at record speed. I’m legitimately surprised at how his throat doesn’t burn, considering how hot that coffee must be.

-Are you late for something?- I ask.

-Oh no, it’s just I haven’t bought the present for my father yet, and I don’t want to get stuck in traffic in my way to the store. I was going to buy it this morning but before I realized it, I was late for work. Today has been a busy day.

-Where do you work?

-I’m a cook in a restaurant not far from here.

-Oh, I see. - I panic as I realize I can’t think of anything else to say.

Then silence. I really don’t want to think the conversation is dead yet but that’s what it looks like. Francis has already finished his coffee and is starting to quickly eat his muffin in big bites. He must really be in a hurry to eat like that. I’m halfway through both my croissant and my cocoa. I realize when we finish eating we’ll inevitably have to part our ways... _but I don’t want that_. Francis is no longer “the handsome man” that caught my eye when he entered the café, no. Now I know he is observant like me, he is a good cook, he likes challenges, he is pretty confident without being arrogant, and caring without being cheesy. I’m genuinely interested in him now, I can’t just let him go like that. Francis finishes his muffin and I realize my time is running up.

-Hey Arthur, uh, if you don’t mind, I’ll go ahead and ask for my bill.

-Yeah, go ahead. - I give up, he’s on a hurry, I can’t keep him with me for that long.

I realize I had been to unrealistic. Was I supposed to have a chance with a man older than me, with a more organized life than me, that I met in a café by overhearing a conversation? Yeah, right. I let out a small sigh of resignation as Francis finishes paying.

-Oh, Arthur, I’m _really_ sorry but can I ask for a last favor? I forgot my phone in my home this morning, can I borrow yours for a second? I just want to check which road would have the less traffic.

I found the request kind of weird, but I accepted anyways. I unlocked my phone and gave it to Francis. His hand softly grasps mine when he takes it, and I feel the shivers again. While Francis uses my phone, I take that time to keep eating. I better leave soon too, when Francis leaves this table might feel even more lonely than before.

-So, Arthur, do you know the store next to this one is a pastry shop?- he says while handing me my phone.

-Uh, no. I don’t frequent here… Why are you telling me this?... - I answer, taking my phone back.

-That pastry shop isn’t as famous as this café. There were probably seats left.- He stands up and leans a bit to the door. But I won’t let him go leaving things so mysterious.

-That doesn’t really answer my question… why are you telling me this, Francis? And besides, if you were in a hurry shouldn’t you have gone to that pastry shop instead?

-I _was_ going to, but… you know…- he subtly winks at me.- I couldn’t just waste my chance get to speak to the handsome man that caught my eye, could I?

My heart stops for a moment. I can physically feel my face turning red again, but at this point I just don’t care. Time has stopped, gotten stuck in the moment Francis winked at me. My brain cannot process the words he just said, could they really be directed at me? The thought of it would have seemed so impossible just seconds ago…

I watch as Francis leaves the café, but I’m still so clueless on how to react that it takes me a while to decide to chase after him. I get up from my chair and stand in the door, I can still see him, and I bet he can still hear me if I scream, which I do.

-Francis! Wait, I… I’m confused! I need to talk to you!

He answers with a smile and nod, then takes his “forgotten” cellphone from his pocket and wiggles it next to his face. I stare at him in shock, and then immediately direct my sight at my own phone in my hand. I unlock it at the speed of light, and instead of showing the traffic news or some other traffic app, it opens in my own contacts list, though I can easily spot a brand new contact. “Francis Bonnefoy”, with a little cup of coffee next to it can be read. I don’t even feel the blizzard around me anymore; I feel warmed up inside, and I’m unconsciously smiling like an idiot. I look up and see that Francis’ not there anymore, though I can see a taxi driving away. I get back into the café, with the smile still on my face and still looking at the phone screen like it's the only existing thing. He has plans for his family tonight, so I can’t call him then… but maybe tomorrow or the day after… I will be able to hear his voice again.

At this point, I guess can’t complain about anything else that happened today, because in the end, I got the best Christmas present I could have ever asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> (The fanfic takes place in Christmas Eve because in France they stay up all day waiting for the 25th, it's kind of like New Years Eve. I'm clarifying in case some were confused.)
> 
> I'm sorry if the ending feels rushed I kind of got stuck there... 
> 
> This is my first fanfic ever made to be published instead lf shared privately so it's nowhere near perfect, but I hope it was enjoyable! I'm relatively proud of it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated ❤️ !


End file.
